


Mr. Karabs Is Really Feeling It

by Seltzer_In_Shadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seltzer_In_Shadow/pseuds/Seltzer_In_Shadow
Summary: It's been a rough few weeks on the spaceship, and Dave wants to make it up to Karkat.Rough sex with emotional interludes and spongebob puns mixed in. Why? Idk I have weird dreams man.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	Mr. Karabs Is Really Feeling It

It started with some dumb joke he said in passing. A real stretch of a pun made in the ship's nutrition block around lunch. It gets a chuckle from Roxy, and a sigh from Kanaya, but Dave, flat out laughs. He laughs like Karkat hasn't seen him laugh in a while. Not since they left Earth C to search for Rose, John and... well everything else Dave had not wanted to flat out talk about. That laugh though is music to his ears and he can't help but crack a smile and look up from the cutting board. He eyes the god tier dork he's so inexplicably, and at this point fucking brazenly, in love with. Jegus, what a mess.

He gets back to finishing the sandwich he's working on, when arms wrap around his waist. He's trying to slice tomato, Dave knows this and doesn’t care, it's annoying.

"Get off of me asshole, I'm already making you a sandwich, what more do you fucking want?!" 

Karkat feels Dave's breath near his neck as he buries his face into it. He realizes he even took off his glasses. His face is soft and warm without the usual pinch of hard frames Karkat normally feels when Daves does this bit to irritate him. Karkat catches himself sighing into it but is quick to try and play it off as an annoyance. 

He sees Kanaya eye them over her coffee and book before she gets up to leave. He knows this can't be easy for her to watch. Suddenly he wants to push Dave off, remind him he needs to lay off in front of the others, but Dave whispers in his ear before he can start. 

"I want you right fucking now Karkat Vantas."

Karkat drops his knife, actually sighs and then picks it up again. Dave fucking Strider. He’s obviously messing with him, just because of his dumb joke. God he really doesn't deserve this pain, and fuck it if Dave thinks he's getting this sandwich now. But the warmth of his breath along with Karkat's name in his slight accent is still settled in the heat of his ear. It reminds him that they haven't pailed in weeks. With everything going on it hasn't really felt appropriate. They talked about it, he understood, and it's been rough but bearable. So where the ever blazing fuck is this coming from? 

"Shut up and let me slice your earth fruit." He says with much less malice than he intended. 

"Naah. See, I need you. Fucking hard into me. Until all I remember is fine ass pounding and breathing" 

He stops and for a moment Katkat forgets what breathing is.

"Until I forget my own name." 

"Uhhh."

"I'll be in the bedroom, naked and ready. Wait 10 minutes before you meet me there." 

He feels Dave pause. Breath still heavy on his neck. 

"I might forget my own name, but I'll be screaming yours." 

He nips the troll's ear as he leaves and Karkat twitches, almost cutting himself on the knife he didn't realize he'd begun to tightly grip in his hand. 

Dave's gone and Karkat stands there like a dumbass before deciding he's going to finish this garbage sandwich anyway. Bacon, lettuce, tomato, mayo and toasted bread.  
He slices it diagonally and puts it on a plate before sitting down for a moment. 

Roxy looks at him smugly over heart shaped glasses and starts to say something probably dumb about going to "Asstown". FUCK this whole family makes the same god damn jokes. 

He doesn't want to hear it, it's probably been 10 minutes anyway. He gets up. 

"Uh I gottagogetsomething!" 

"Yeah, That Ass." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouts already across the nutrition block. 

"Okay but can I eat this?"

He stops, about to turn around and ask why on Earth C or any dumb fucking spaceship Roxy thinks he possibly could have a claim to that work of nutritional art Karkat just labored over?!  
Until the thought crosses his mind about how the mayo will be too soaked into the toast if he waits to eat it, and it probably won't be as good anyway. 

"Fine, be my fucking guest!" 

"Sweet. Have fun in Asstown dude." 

"UGH!!"

He can't get to the bedroom soon enough.  
The door is closed but he can tell Dave's in there. He opens it to find the dork has alchemized about two dozen candles, softly glowing all throughout the room. And there he is just like he said he would be. Sitting on the bed on his knees, legs spread apart, his back turned to the doorway Karkat is now standing in.

He's replaced the bed sheets with a white ones, which Karkat knows will be stained red with genetic material when he's done with him. The thought makes his bulge twitch and he realizes, speaking of staining, he should probably get these pants off.

As he strips down to nothing, he watches Dave carefully in the warm candle glow. The deep curve where his back muscles dip, the sight of slight dimples just above his small but muscular ass. Dude really did take to the gym after they all got on this ship, and Karkat has spent most of his days noticing. 

The bed shifts under his weight and Karkat kneels behind Dave. Reaching around to cup his face and wrap an arm around his waist. He slides his hand lower, near but not touching, the blondes cock. He notices it’s already standing hard, waiting for his touch. 

He moves Dave's face to his own. 

"Tell me what you need." The last word is low and touches on a growl. 

"I need you Karkat. I need you to push me down and feel your bulge fill me up before you fuck me senseless." 

Karkat brushes the underside of Dave's cock gently with the pads of his fingers, careful to not let claws graze soft skin.

He continues the slow finger brushing movements, not changing the pace or location. He's sure it'll get irritating soon. He moves his hand from Dave's jaw to his hair, grasping a hold that brings the blonde's head up, making him arch his back while Karkat still teases his cock. 

"Aah Karkat, please!"

"Please what Dave?" 

He begins to kiss the underside of Dave's jaw and neck, throwing in slight nips that jolt the blonde whose mind is all ready working on throwing out everything that isn't fine ass pounding, breathing, and the troll who's teasing is driving him mad.

"Gaah, could you at least stroke me!?" 

"I could." He says as he stops touching his cock altogether.

"Or I could keep you like this" He pulls Dave’s head back further, exposing more of his neck as the blonde whines. 

"Begging like the mouthy little fuckhole you are." 

Dave's panting now and god is it so fucking hot to see him strain like this. 

They've done pitch sex a few times now. The first time he was unsure of it until Dave spent an hour just laying next to him, not letting the troll touch him as he whispered rough wants in his ear. It convinced him otherwise, as long as there was proper cuddling and tender words afterwards. Right now however, neither of them were thinking of anything tender.

Dave’s ass rises off of the bed and Karkat firmly grasps it. Pressing claws into skin, causing Dave to cry out. 

"Fuuuck!! God dammit! Dude please! I need your bulge so fucking badly. Like if I was a sponge unde-" 

Dave is cut off when Karkat's hand leaves his ass and grabs him by the shoulders to turn him around. 

"I think you need to stop talking Strider." 

Dave looks up at him with red eyes and cheeks close to matching. He's waiting to see what Karkat will do next and looks down at the hard cock between his legs, and then back up at the troll, a desperate unspoken question. 

"PFF. Please Dave, like you've earned that." He gets up to stand above Dave as he feels a pressure rise in his bulge. 

Dave watches as the trolls bulge unsheathes. Pressing out through a slit above his nook, the red alien tentadick is thick at the base as it slowly emerges, unfurling until its tapered tip is directly pointing at Dave's slightly parted mouth. 

"Use that mouth of yours to show me your worth my time." Karkat says looking down at Dave, who’s too distracted by the bulge in front of him to return his gaze. 

He's thoroughly enjoying this and he watches Dave look up at him before whispering a soft  
"hell yeah" and taking the trolls tip to his lips. He locks eyes with Karkat and he uses the tip of his tongue to gently flick the dripping bulge's pointed end. 

Karkat growls

"Teasing me won't help your cause Strider. I've survived worse insults and instruments in one sweep than you've faced in your entire waste of a life. If you think I'll break from a few bulge numbing kisses and just fuck you contentedly then you really did just empty your thinkpan." 

"Do instruments of tourture count cuz your dick is torturing me worse than any candy blood class commentary du-" 

Karkat shuts Dave up as he shoves his cock into the blonde’s mouth until he gags and his eyes water. He waits for two taps from Dave, indicating the okay that he can fuck the human's mouth senseless. He feels fingers on his ankle and locks eyes with Dave. One and he begins to pull out, then he feels the second and the troll smiles, thinking he'll never deserve the blonde in front of him as he slams himself back in. 

Dave gags and moans as Karkat takes his face into his hands and fucks his bulge in and out of Dave's mouth which is now watering and slick with red genetic material. 

Dave's dull human teeth graze him occasionally, adding friction and edging him on. He feels so good on his bulge. Slick and moaning, with tears pouring down his face and eyes that still somehow say 

"Thank you." 

Karkat whispers this. He feels close and knows this isn't how he wants to end things. He doesn’t slow down but slips out before dropping to his own knees and kissing Dave's mouth, tasting himself and spit and salt. Dave wraps his arms around Karkat but the troll grabs his wrists and holds them behind Dave's back with one hand. He feels Dave's cock press into his stomach and his bulge goes to claim it. Winding itself around it like a corkscrew. 

Dave actually shouts.

It feels incredible as the bulge works his stiff cock mixing precum with red. 

As Dave moans Karkat praises him, well as much as you can call it praise.

"Wow. Dave honestly I'm surprised how well you took my bulge. You really must be so fucking desperate after weeks of not pailing. Tell me, did you touch yourself at all? Did you forget what I could do to you? I don't think you'll be forgetting after today. If you do, remember this-" 

Karkat's bulge stops pumping Dave.

"FUUCK KARKAT! NOOO! LET ME HAVE SOMETHING. Pleeease."

and he looks at the pained and desperate expression on Dave, sad almost, angry even. 

Karkat smiles. 

"You're mine Dave Strider.” 

He leans down and kisses Dave again. This time it's soft, full of longing, out of place in the full pitch of their pailing. Dave sighs and then feels Karkat hum and smile into his lips. Oh no.

"All. Mine." 

Without another moment's notice Dave's world spins as he's turned over by Karkat, whose now pressed up against Dave, bulge slicking up his asshole as the troll holds his head to the mattress. 

He's still teasing him. Bulge tip flicking sensitive skin, letting it drip down to his balls but never entering him.

"Karkat please!! Fuck dude, I can't take this anymore!! I need it! I’ll do anything!" 

Anything?

Karkat laughs. Actually laughs. God he's being such an asshole, and he knows it too. Dave may never go pitch with him again after this. But if he's being honest about all this, it's because of how much of a petty bitch he is. He's been alone and bored on ANOTHER FUCKING SPACESHIP THING flying through space and once again NOT FUCKING DAVE. And to make it worse Dave has been half naked most of the time. Dripping in sweat, shirtless, training to take on Dirk, and flaunting it all for Karkat. Because even if he couldn't fuck right now, he wanted to keep the troll interested and longing for him and GOD FUCKING DAMN IT DID IT WORK. 

Karkat had brought up pailing their first night on the ship. They had found a room and made it their own. It was late and they had crawled under the covers and spooned into each other. Karkat had wrapped his arm around Dave before moving his fingers under god tier garments and stroking them gently up his stomach. 

"Hey. You ready to sleep yet or want to stay up a bit longer?" The troll whispered low toned and breathy, usually Dave would turn to him and smile, kissing him before saying something about how lame sleep was but that night, he didn't turn around at all. 

"Hey Karkat... I don't think I can't do that for a bit okay?.. I'm sorry." 

"Oh. Um. Okay." 

Karkat got up to leave when Dave bolted up and grabbed him. 

"Fuck! No. Dude! I meant just like-shit. I just. I'm not feeling really into the sexy times right now. Like cuddling and shit is really what I need. I-It's not you. Please don't think that! It's just like with Rose and then John missing and...Dirk..I just. I just need some time." 

Karkat got back into bed and wrapped himself around Dave, kissing him and holding him tight. 

"Shit. No. You're fine. Dave you're perfect. Look. I-I was being a dumb piece of insecure shit! I'm sorry. It's not about me. I'm just along for the ride. Let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you dude. I-I always will be."

Dave turned and kissed him. Softly, sweetly. A thank you.

"I love you Karkat." 

"I love you too Dave."

I'm sorry where were we?

"Karkat please!! Fuck dude, I can't take this anymore!! I need it! I’ll do anything!" 

“Oh I know you will. You don’t have a choice Strider.”

Karkat laughs and slowly begins to open Dave up. Pulsing his bulge to work open the human's seriously tight asshole. Holy shit dude, Karkat knows he's been squatting but does that really make this kind of difference? Is he nervous? 

He releases the blonde's head and begins to kiss his back instead. He takes Dave's fingers and wraps them in his own. Holding him. 

Dave turns his head confused.

Eyes saying, Babe you okay? What the fuck? 

"You were tight. You seemed nervous and we haven't done it in a while so I..."

"Karkat, bro, keep going. This isn't a thing where you have to go ‘May I take your ass sir?’ Like I promise I'd tell you to stop if I didn't want it. I never said the word. You have to fucking trust me." 

Fuck he's right. When one of them says Conair it's all over. Boners wilt, passion dies, climaxes skip to falling action and no one kisses in the rain. Until then it's game on.

Really he hasn't been all that focused if he's admitting. There's so much on his mind and he realizes something important. Dave was right, he needs to forget everything except for fine ass pounding, and breathing.

Right now Dave Strider is splayed out before him, ass ready and waiting. Begging to be fucked hard and fast and then filled with buckets worth of genetic material. 

He grabs Dave's hair again and shoves his face into the mattress, giving him barely enough room to breath. He then spreads his legs wider and begins to push the tip of his bulge in and out just barely, still teasing him. He pulls Dave's head up. 

"Stroke yourself Strider and beg for my bulge. " 

Dave's runs his hand up between his legs to slick it up on the steady stream Karkat has trailing down him. His moans grow louder as he begins to stroke himself. 

Karkat pulls him up to his knees again, his ass is in the air now. Perfect. 

"Beg for it, you mouthy little bulge sucker!" 

"Fuuuck Karkat. You! I want you! Inside of me like, hours ago! Fuuuuuuck pleeease! I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm rea-"

He's cut off as Karkat's bulge shoots up into him, and begins to fuck him rapidly. He then drops him down so he’s bent over again as he switches pace, stilling his bulge as he fucks him with the full thrust of his hips. Slamming into Dave as he moans Karkat's name and comes undone before him. 

Karkat pants at how tight Dave is around him, feeling the slick in him and focusing his ears only on the sounds of Dave crying out everything he's been dreaming of him saying for weeks since they got on this fucking ship. 

"Fuuuuuck Karkat. You're so fucking big, god I almost forgot how- Fuuuck yes right there please, right there. yes, yes, yeeees, oh fuck Karkat. I'm so close, please don't stop."

"Not a chance. I'm going to fuck your tight little ass even as I fill you up, I'm going to make you beg me to stop fucking you." 

"Yes, yes, god yes Karkat, please! Fuck me as you cum! God that’s so how that’s OH! Fuck I-" 

"Daaave fuuck. Im gonna-"

Karkat fills Dave up and begins fucking him harder, as Dave spills into his own hand. His mind is too gone to care about anything else as he rides out his own orgasm as Karkat fucks him through his. 

Karkat finally comes to a stop and slowly slips his bulge out of Dave, emptying him of the last of the genetic material not fucked out of him. 

Dave rolls over onto his back and Karkat lays next to him. Exhausted, he grabs his hand. 

"Dude, that was incredible." 

Karkat is still panting but turns to Dave.

"Dave, Don't get me wrong here, that was incredible and I'm so happy we got to do that. But where the ever living nookfuck did that even come from? You didn't want to fuck for weeks and then suddenly I make you laugh and you want me to pitch you hard and fast like it's some sort of black painted pailing day!" 

Dave smiles, his eyes soft and skin pink and flushed. Karkat melts. 

"Look. I know I've been distracted lately. Everything's just been a lot, but thank you for always being so supportive. You never pressured me, always only ever made me feel like in all this mess, no matter how many of my best friends I’ve lost, no matter if, fuck, my bro/dad hurts me when I really thought he wouldn't, because he didn't seem like Bro but then I remember that he is and he isn't, and it's not the same but it still hurts and-" 

Katkat puts his palm to Dave's chest to calm him from his spiral and Dave takes his hand. 

"It's just you made me laugh and I remembered just how incredible you are in so many ways, like I always feel it but in that moment you just did this thing I didn't think I could do anymore and I’m just laughing and then oh fuck, you know? Liike damn Kars is so perfect I really fucking need him right now. Like immediately, like I need him to hop in the car, start the engine, and get his gps to drive straight to Asst-" 

"DAVE STRIDER IF ONE MORE PERSON ON THIS FUCKING SPACESHIP SAYS ASSTOWN I WILL HURL MYSELF INTO SPACE AND IT WILL BE THE MOST PROFOUND MOMENT OF PEACE I WILL EVER HAVE GOTTEN TO EXPERIENCE. I-"

Dave interrupts Karkat's regularly programmed tangent with a passionate kiss, that leaves the two exhaustedly curling into each other, pressing foreheads together and smiling. 

"Sooo you still have that sandwich?" 

"Why don't we shower first and then see what we have stored away in here snack wise. I don't think I can look Roxy in the heart shaped glasses right now." 

Dave leans in and peck's Karkat on the cheek. 

He stands up and reaches his hand out to Karkat.

"You ready?" 

Karkat firmly grasps it.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't take my own porn seriously. 
> 
> Thank you to [Fay_the_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fay_the_gay/pseuds/Fay_the_gay) for betaing this mess of Spongebob references and dicks I called writing. 
> 
> Title idea was taken from [Homesmutoneshots](https://homesmutoneshots.tumblr.com/post/190116077831/daves-hand-slipped-into-karkats-pants-he-leans)
> 
> Goodbye everyone, I'll remember you all in therapy.


End file.
